Musical Year
by sunny1233
Summary: A spell casted by dumbledore to encourage house unity after the war forces the students to express thier thoughts in song. Hermione had a makeover and looks different. Malfoy apologizes along with Blaise, Pansy, Theo. Bunch of random one shots about characters bursting into song. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

The war was over. The light side had won. Many surprising things had happened. The malfoys, parkinsons, zabinis, and the notts had swithed sides towards the end. Ron had broke up with Hermione who had become his girlfriend when they had kissed in the chamber of secrets but they were still best friends and Ron was now with Lavender. Unsurprisingly, Ginny was the girlfriend of harry potter. All the seventh years who survived came back to hogwarts to reapeat the year they had missed. Infact, that was where they were right now. Dumbledore was standing up to give the starting speech with his eyes twinkling. Harry and Ron were sitting at the gryffindor table wonderin were Hermione was. She met them on the train, but she wasn't in the great hall yet. The Hermione they knew was never late! And Dumbledore began talking. "Welcome back everyone! We have all been through things no want should ever have to go through. This year, to help us all get better, we will be encouraging house unity. To help it start I have cast a spell on Hogwarts that makes everyone express their emotions in song" Everyone started whispering about it and one particular shout was heard by evryone. "What the hell!?" Everyone turned to stare at ron how was steadily turning the color of his famous hair. It was literaly famous, teens everywhere where dyeing thier hair red to look like one of the golden trio. Suddenly the doors opened and all the eyes turned to the doorway and thier mouths all dropped. Standing their was Hermione Granger but she didn't look like Hermione. She even looked different from how she looked on the train. Her long brown hair was straight and silky with black and blond hilights. She was wearing the hogwarts uniform except the skirt was shortened by a few inches and the top few buttons of her blouse were open revealing a little of her lacy black bra and shrtened from te bottom showing her belly button which had a piercing. She was wearing black combat boots. she was wearing makeup which made her look gothic. All in all she looked like a punk rebel. She barely took two steps forward before bursting into song.

You say that I'm messing with your head

All 'cause I was making out with your friend

Love hurts whether it's right or wrong

I can't stop 'cause I'm having too much fun  
You're on your knees

Begging please

Stay with me

But honestly I just need to be a little crazy  
All my life I've been good but now

I'm thinking, what the hell? All I want is to mess around

And I don't really care about  
If you love me, if you hate me

You can't save me, baby, baby

All my life I've been good but nowWhoa, what the hell?  
WhatWhatWhatWhat the hell?  
So what if I go out on a million dates?

You never call or listen to me anywayI rather rage than sit around and wait all day

Don't get me wrong, I just need some time to play  
You're on your kneesBegging pleaseStay with meBut honestly I just need to be a little crazy  
All my life I've been good but nowI'm thinking, what the hell?All I want is to mess aroundAnd I don't really care about  
If you love me, if you hate meYou can't save me, baby, babyAll my life I've been good but nowWhoa, what the hell?  
You say that I'm messing with your headBoy, I like messing in your bedYeah, I am messing with your headWhen I'm messing with you in bed  
All my life I've been good but nowI'm thinking, what the hell?All I want is to mess aroundAnd I don't really care about  
All my life I've been good but nowI'm thinking, what the hell?All I want is to mess aroundAnd I don't really care about  
If you love me, if you hate meYou can't save me, baby, babyAll my life I've been good but nowWhoa, what the hell?

All soon as her singing stopped she promptly screamed "WHAT THE HELL?"

that did it everyone even the slytherins started laughing.

Dumbledore quickly explained about the spell. She walked over to harry and ron people still staring at her, whispering about her. "Mione you look different." Ron stated in the middle of shoveling food down. Somethings never changed. "Well spotted captain obvious." replied Hermione which earned a chuckle from Harry and Ron.

* * *

I am not sure whether to continue this. If i get some reviews I will continue it.

Please review

thanks


	2. Chapter 2

so i just decided to do random one shots of the story

* * *

It was breakfast the next day when the person started singing.

Lavender brown accidently ate a bunch of chili peppers and started turning red.

Parvati started singing.

She's just a girl, and she's on fire  
Hotter than a fantasy, lonely like a highway  
She's living in a world, and it's on fire  
Feeling the catastrophe, but she knows she can fly away

(Tears started coming out of Lavender's eyes and she grabbed the nearest water jug and started gulping down)

Oh, she got both feet on the ground  
And she's burning it down  
Oh, she got her head in the clouds  
And she's not backing down

(By now, everyone was staring at Lavender and Parvati)

This girl is on fire  
This girl is on fire  
She's walking on fire  
This girl is on fire

Looks like a girl, but she's a flame (Lavender was really red)  
So bright, she can burn your eyes  
Better look the other way  
You can try but you'll never forget her name  
She's on top of the world  
Hottest of the hottest girls say

Oh, we got our feet on the ground  
And we're burning it down  
Oh, got our head in the clouds  
And we're not coming down

This girl is on fire  
This girl is on fire  
She's walking on fire  
This girl is on fire

Everybody stands, as she goes by  
Cause they can see the flame that's in her eyes  
Watch her when she's lighting up the night  
Nobody knows that she's a lonely girl  
And it's a lonely world  
But she gon' let it burn, baby, burn, baby

This girl is on fire  
This girl is on fire  
She's walking on fire  
This girl is on fire

Oh, oh, oh...

She's just a girl, and she's on fire!

Dumbledore's eyes started twinkling and the students started to exit the hall. Many of them were wondering who would be the next to sing.


	3. Chapter 3

Some kids had spread a rumour that Harry was gay and that he and Ron were cheating on thier girlfriends with eachother.

Suddenly Harry started singing. Ginny had believed the untruthful rumours and Harry had been trying to talk to her.

Hey baby won't you look my way  
I can be your new addiction  
Hey baby what you gotta say?  
All you're giving me is fiction

I'm a sorry sucker and this happens all the time  
I found out that everybody talks  
Everybody talks, everybody talks

It started with a whisper  
And that was when I kissed her  
And then she made my lips hurt  
I could hear the chitchat  
Take me to your love shack  
Mamas always gotta backtrack  
When everybody talks back

Hey honey you could be my drug  
You could be my new prescription  
Too much could be an overdose  
All this trash talk make me itching

Oh my my shit  
Everybody talks, everybody talks  
Everybody talks too much

It started with a whisper  
And that was when I kissed her  
And then she made my lips hurt  
I could hear the chitchat  
Take me to your love shack  
Mamas always gotta backtrack  
When everybody talks back

Never thought I'd live to see the day  
When everybody's words got in the way

Hey sugar show me all your love  
All you're giving me is friction  
Hey sugar what you gotta say?

It started with a whisper  
And that was when I kissed her  
And then she made my lips hurt  
I could hear the chitchat  
Take me to your love shack  
Mamas always gotta backtrack  
When everybody talks back

Everybody talks  
Everybody talks  
Everybody talks  
Everybody talks  
Everybody talks  
Everybody talks... back

It started with a whisper (everybody talks, everybody talks)  
And that was when I kissed her (everybody talks, everybody talks)

Everybody talks  
Everybody talks... back

Everyone stopped spreading the rumours after that.. or atleast not in front of Harry and Ron. And Ginny was talking to harry again.


	4. Chapter 4

the fourth incident happened the same day... to a slytherin for a change...

Pansy had been jealously eyeing a necklace that Daphne Greengrass had gotten from her boyfriend Theodore Nott.

_Blaise never gave me such gifts! _And suddenly she started singing

Primadonna girl, yeah  
All I ever wanted was the world  
I can't help that I need it all  
The primadonna life, the rise and fall  
You say that I'm kinda difficult  
But it's always someone else's fault  
Got you wrapped around my finger, babe  
You can count on me to misbehave

Primadonna girl,  
Would you do anything for me?  
Buy a big diamond ring for me?  
Would you get down on your knees for me?  
Pop that pretty question right now, baby  
Beauty queen on a silver screen  
Living life like I'm in a dream  
I know I've got a big ego  
I really don't know why it's such a big deal, though

(Ooh) And I'm sad to the core, core, core  
(Yeah) Every day is a chore, chore, chore  
(Wow) When you give, I want more, more, more  
I wanna be adored  
'Cause I'm a primadonna girl, yeah  
All I ever wanted was the world  
I can't help that I need it all  
The primadonna life, the rise and fall  
You say that I'm kinda difficult  
But it's always someone else's fault  
Got you wrapped around my finger, babe  
You can count on me to misbehave

Primadonna girl fill the void up with Celluloid  
Take a picture, I'm with the boys  
Get what I want 'cause I ask for it  
Not because I'm really that deserving of it  
Living life like I'm in a play  
In the lime light, I want to stay  
I know I've got a big ego  
I really don't know why it's such a big deal, though

(Ooh) Going up, going down, down, down  
(Yeah) Anything for the crown, crown, crown  
(Wow) With the lights dimming down, down, down  
I spin around

'Cause I'm a primadonna girl, yeah  
All I ever wanted was the world  
I can't help that I need it all  
The primadonna life, the rise and fall  
You say that I'm kinda difficult  
But it's always someone else's fault  
Got you wrapped around my finger, babe  
You can count on me to misbehave

Primadonna girl, yeah  
All I ever wanted was the world  
I can't help that I need it all  
The primadonna life, the rise and fall  
You say that I'm kinda difficult  
But it's always someone else's fault  
Got you wrapped around my finger, babe  
You can count on me to misbehave  
Primadonna girl

The whole school agreed with the song. Pansy could be such a brat sometimes or actually most of the time.


	5. Chapter 5

surprisingly the next person who started singing was Draco Malfoy and he had a good voice, but that was not the surprising part. that part was the part where he was singing to Hermione.

Draco was watching Hermione out of the corner of his eyes. She was shyly tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear. sure she wasn't a bpookworm anymore, but even with all her good looks she was still shy and humble.

and before he knew it, he was singing...

You're insecure,  
Don't know what for,  
You're turning heads when you walk through the door,  
Don't need make-up,  
To cover up,  
Being the way that you are is enough,

Everyone else in the room can see it,  
Everyone else but you,

Baby you light up my world like nobody else,  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,  
But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,  
You don't know,  
Oh oh,  
You don't know you're beautiful,  
If only you saw what I can see,  
You'd understand why I want you so desperately,  
Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,  
You don't know,  
Oh oh,  
You don't know you're beautiful,  
Oh oh,  
That's what makes you beautiful

_[Verse 2]_  
_[Zayn]_  
So c-come on,  
You got it wrong,  
To prove I'm right,  
I put it in a song,  
I don't know why,  
You're being shy,  
And turn away when I look into your eye eye eyes,

Everyone else in the room can see it,  
Everyone else but you,

Baby you light up my world like nobody else,  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,  
But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,  
You don't know,  
Oh oh,  
You don't know you're beautiful,  
If only you saw what I can see,  
You'll understand why I want you so desperately,  
Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,  
You don't know,  
Oh oh,  
You don't know you're beautiful,  
Oh oh,

That's what makes you beautiful

Na na na na na na na na na na  
Na na na na na na _[x2]_

Baby you light up my world like nobody else,  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,  
But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,

You don't know,  
Oh oh,  
You don't know you're beautiful,

Baby you light up my world like nobody else,  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,  
But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,  
You don't know,  
Oh oh,  
You don't know you're beautiful  
If only you saw what I can see,  
You'll understand why I want you so desperately,  
Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,  
You don't know,  
Oh oh,  
You don't know you're beautiful,  
Oh oh,  
You don't know you're beautiful,  
Oh oh,

That's what makes you beautiful

Everyonestared at him shocked and some of his fangirls from various houses started weeping because they each wanted to be the one girl who the hottest guy at hogwarts (Draco was number 1 followed closely by Harry, Blaise, and Theodore) and slytherin god was singing too. They shot envious looks at Hermione but they all went unnoticed because Hermione and Draco seemed to only have eyes for eachother.


End file.
